Leader of the Stack
is the seventh episode in Season 4 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and the seventy-fifth overall. It first aired on June 2, 2018 to 1.00 milion viewers.Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals Network Finals Full Plot After arriving home on a hot day, the Quads decide that they need to use the money they've saved up to finally buy a swimming pool. They figure they have enough money between the four of them to buy one, but Dicky thinks that they should buy fur coats instead, as they will be cheap during this time of the year. When the other Quads tell him that buying fur coats in the summer is a dumb idea, Dicky becomes offended that no one ever listens to him, and he runs off towards the garage. The Quads follow him there and are shocked to find that Dicky is an excellent cup-stacker, a talent he has been developing whenever he feels unappreciated. Nicky, Ricky, and Dawn decide that they can use Dicky's talent to enter a cup-stacking tournament, with the prize money being enough to buy their coveted swimming pool. At the competition, Dicky's skills are so advanced that he is able to win the tournament for the Harper's by doing nearly all the work himself. The Quads are initially excited to have the money for a pool, but Dicky tells them that since they were only using him for their own selfish needs, and because they only won the competition because of his skills, that he will be taking all of the prize money. Dicky uses the money to buy a fur coat (along with pocket-sized fans to keep him cool), while Nicky, Ricky, and Dawn are reduced to setting up their old lemonade stand for cash. The three struggle to make money at their lemonade stand due to their refusal to sell actual lemonade, while Dicky quickly lets his fame and fortune go to his head. A group of students from school follow Dicky wherever he goes, while Dicky "makes it rain" by dispensing cash into the air. The remaining Quads decide to reenter the tournament and take Dicky down, and soon discover that Sadie is an excellent cup-stacker. Sadie tells them that she no longer stacks for money, as all her teams that she had been on had fallen apart, but the Quads lie that they only play for the love of the game. Sadie agrees to join the team, and the Quads hand over the lemonade stand to Mae and Miles, who turn the stand into a success by selling authentic lemonade. Sadie puts the three through a vigorous training session in preparation for the event, leading the Quads to realize that Sadie's aggressive attitude was the reason why all her previous teams disbanded. Nevertheless, the three become skilled cup-stackers thanks to Sadie's training. Dicky, meanwhile, assembles his own team for the event, but is so confident in his abilities that he doesn't bother to practice. Sadie and the Quads are able to defeat Dicky's team, but Sadie donates all their prize money to charity, again crushing the Quads' hopes for a pool. The Quads return home defeated and out of money, with Mae and Miles keeping all the cash they had made for themselves. Dicky again criticizes his siblings for always using him, and vows never to touch a cup again, proceeding to drink orange juice out of a plate. Nicky, Ricky, and Dawn feel bad about destroying Dicky's confidence, and pretend to wear fur coats of their own to cheer him up. The three apologize to Dicky and admit that they should respect his opinion more. The four finally come up with a solution to make money, with the Quads selling lemonade while Dicky performs cup-stacking tricks for the customers. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Theodore Barnes as Miles *Isabella Revel as Avery *Ariana Molkara as Sadie Guest Cast *Maddox Henry as Zayn *Michael Goodman as Cash *Zachary Friedman as Snotty Scotty *Kevin Held as Referee Ames *Madeline Alorro as Tami Continuity *The quads' efforts to get a pool is continued in The Harper Quad-Jobbers where they eventually get one. However, the episodes aired out of order. *This is the second episode where the quads sell lemonade for money. The first episode was Rock 'n' Rules. **Nicky and Dawn even said that they were using it from a long time ago. *This is the second episode where the rest of the quads use Dicky for something. The first was Santa's Little Harpers. *Dicky is the second character to let fame get to him. The first was Nicky in The Mighty Quad Squad. *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn seen as small children was seen in QUADGOALS. *Sadie's aggressive side of her is seen for the second time. The first was in Wrestle-Mae-nia. *Anne and Tom's ice dancing clothes were seen from Get Sporty-er! and The Great Mullet Caper. *Dicky is the 2nd character to be taken advantage of. The 1st was Ricky in "Quaddy-Shack" Trivia *This episode revealed that Dicky is an excellent cup-stacker. *This episode aired a 3 month hiatus. *Dawn's shirt says "2017" on it, because the episode was produced in 2017. *In this episode, Dicky finally realizes how the other quads take advantage of him. *In this episode, the teams of cup stackers were Dicky, Avery, Snotty Scotty and another person and the other team was Dawn, Nicky, Ricky and Sadie. *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1965 song “Leader of the Pack”. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes